Mr & Mrs Uzumaki
by IndigoDarkChild
Summary: Life is always sweet at times. It's just a little bitter when your significant other is trying to kill you because they are secretly an Assassin. It's time like this when you find yourself wondering why you didn't order take out. Comedy. Strong Hinata/ Strong Naruto. AU
1. One Look

_Trying a new story. Won't be a long one. A Couple of chapters. But I have been playing with the idea of a modernized Naruto world. And delving the characters into a "Mr and Mrs. Smith," like scenario. So... without further ado, I present:_

* * *

"I'm not sure what is happening between us honestly," A male voice said in exasperation.

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki sat next to each other in the therapist's office. They looked extremely well dressed and amazing together as Naruto had a black cashmere turtleneck with navy pants and navy socks with orange foxes printed all over. He finished his look with Black leather penny loafers and a platinum band on his left ring finger. Hinata was also stunning with a black dress that stopped at her knees and black pumps. He hair was put in a ponytail and on her left hand was also a platinum band. She wore red lipstick and had a blank stare as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"We have been together for over four years and… after learning some new things about one another…"

"It's been a little difficult adjusting to who the… other person is," Hinata finished with a glare. Naruto ignored the look and remained focused on the ground in deep thought.

"Yeah. Like they were…"

"Hiding something," Hinata finished.

"That didn't need to be…"

"Hidden."

"But when the truth came out…"

"Things just seemed very difficult," They both said at the same time, before looking at one another in surprise at how they interpreted the situation.

The therapist looked on and thought about how they were speaking. It was obvious that they were going through a time where their past was interfering with their future. The best way to get them to find out where things went wrong was to go back to the beginning.

"Well…tell me how you guys met." Said the Therapist. Naruto and Hinata looked at one another before Naruto shifted in his seat, leaning back in order to get comfortable. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he spoke.

"Well it wasn't here obviously. It was overseas." Naruto started.

"We were in Milan, Italy. It was about eight at night. I was in a restaurant that doubled as a night club."Hinata added. Naruto nodded in agreement and continued

"I was on vacation… and got into a little bit of trouble."

* * *

(Three Years ago- Milan, Italy - 20:00 Hours)

"This cannot get any worse." Naruto murmured to himself as he ran full speed down Corzo Venezia. It was an odd sight to most to see a man with an orange beanie wearing an olive cotton suit with a denim button down shirt, hitting the speed limit in running in some brown suede loafers. Not that you could blame them, this was a beautiful place where people mostly took in the sights and shopped. The style of the men and women alone was worth many pictures. Some would say that the blond passing them by would be on many magazines and blogs. But that was neither here nor there.

When you waited a couple seconds, and see four massive men in black chasing after him with weapons in their hands, you would nod in acceptance as you moved out the way and agree that you would be running too.

Making a left into an alleyway, Naruto made no hesitation as he leapt onto the gate in front of him. Pulling himself up, he jumped over it, landing on the balls of his feet and high tailing it out the alley as gunshots rang to his left and right. As he did a beautiful side flip over a lady with a stroller, he looked for the first place he could find, monkey hopping over the cab that was about to hit him. Looking at a restaurant, that looked pretty crowded, he joined the crowd, effortlessly blending in. Bumping into a girl, he began a spirited conversation while taking off his jacket, smoothly switching sides with her and taking off his hat. Just as the four men ran past him, barely looking through the crowd. Eventually getting into the restaurant, Naruto sighed in relief. Scoping out the place, he found five cameras, three security guards and a dj booth in a matter of seconds.

Going to the bar, he observed the area before making direct eye contact with someone across the room who almost made him spill his drink.

Midnight blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, Pale lilac eyes with a light pink blush on each cheeks. Brown lipstick that complimented the current smirk she had morphed into from the previous blank stare as she observed him. She wore a cream turtleneck sweater under a suede trench coat with black leather pants across the floor. On her feet were a pair of brown suede high heels. Two pearls on her ears and a matching pearl necklace. She was sitting by herself in a booth, obviously also scoping out the place, Naruto realized.

She also had two men completely out of her league on both sides standing above her trying to get her to dance.

Naruto didn't know what happened. All he knew was there was second drink in his hand and he was moving. Moving towards her before he could stop himself. He forgot the mission, the job and objective. All he knew was that she needed saving.

"Sorry I took so long, this place is just so busy," He said, as he slid next to her, purposefully moving the black haired guy with a navy shirt and windowpane grey pants with black horse-bit loafers on; who was obviously a flashy guy if the watch on his wrist was any indication. He was currently on her right.

Now he was out of the way.

His face went through various emotions of anger, surprise, shock before resolving himself to a face of acceptance and backed off. His friend however just didn't know when to quit.

"You know this guy?" the man asked. Brown hair, brown eyes,obviously a local Italian. Tan suit, white shirt with brown belt and brown shoes. Obviously a player. This wasn't his first encounter. Naruto could tell because his breath was already heavy with bad choices and whiskey. The midnight haired beauty smirked before taking the drink as if she was waiting for it.

"Of course. He's my-"

"Husband." Naruto finished immediately as he placed his arm around her and brought her close to him. Catching a whiff of her perfume, Chanel No.5, he didn't really know what he was saying or why. But he needed the men to leave and what better way than to use the most powerful relationship in existence.

"I don't see a…" the man's voice, preparing a counter entered a decrescendo as the lady reached into her sweater and pulled out a necklace with a diamond ring on it.

"My hands get sweaty sometimes." She said simply. The men gave the customary ' you are so lucky' begrudgingly and made their way out of the premise to leave the 'married' couple.

Who never met each other until today.

"Naruto." He introduced himself as he placed a drink in front of her. A martini, drink number three as she already ran through two on her table. The lady raised an eyebrow at the attentiveness of the attractive blond next to her with an arm around her.

Usually she would have:

 _bent his wrist, snapping it and causing a groan out of Naruto's mouth. Sending a palm to his chin to disorient him, she followed up with a quick slam of his face on the table and a kick to his side to send him to the ground._

But she didn't. Picking up the glass, a clink reverberated throughout the room despite the loud music going on around them.

"Hinata ," She replied.

"So what brings you to Italy Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

 _Hinata sat on the roof of an abandoned building under construction. Setting up her weapon, she peered through the scope to find her target already in the middle of discussing the next transaction. Hidan, a known serial killer, was currently receiving his next mission from a man who was hiring him to kidnap his wife. Neither would be finishing the transaction today. The sound of a sniper rifle rang through the air, bullet running through the target's head like a wet paper bag. Hinata reloaded and fired off again, hitting the target's accomplice. Breaking down her 50 Caliber rifle, she pulled out a flip phone, dialed a number and left the phone at the sight._

 _"Mission accomplished,"_

* * *

"Pleasure," Hinata said with a smile as she sipped her drink.

"Yourself?"

* * *

 _An alarm rang out as Naruto calmly exited the building with the requested item for his job. All would be well as he was the least conspicuous person on the block, blending into the crowd, Naruto placed the item into a passing man's pocket and adjusted his hat._

 _"HEY, HIM IN THE ORANGE HAT, STOP HIM" Yelled a voice. Naruto turned around made eye contact with the same guy he just hog tied..._

 _The same guy with four massive bodyguards who were making their way towards him. Naruto groaned and started jogging before turning the next block and high tailing it._

 _"This cannot get any worse."_

* * *

"Business." Naruto said calmly.

The two continued conversation, talking about their jobs and life but not giving away too much, too busy losing themselves in the others eyes and admiring one another's company.

Their moment was ruined by commotion that made them both look to the door to see four men in all black looking around. Looking back at Hinata, Naruto took his drink to the head. Putting the glass down, he got up and turned towards Hinata, offering his hand.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked. Hinata detected something...extra in his tone and posture. Almost like he wasn't afraid of the men that were obviously coming for her. But more like he was more interested in her.

If he was looking at her when the commotion started, he would have noticed Hinata reach for the 9mm with suppressor that was tucked on the inside of her coat. Luckily, he said the exact words that she was thinking, making her put it back slowly. Grabbing his hand, Hinata smiled.

"Let's."

* * *

(Back entrance to club)

Most people would wonder why on earth a man would lead them through the kitchen and into the back door that led to an alleyway. But when you were also clearly looking to escape, you thank your lucky stars the man with you seemed to know exactly where to go.

As they made their way out to the street, two cop cars pulled up on the sidewalk, stopping the couple. As the officers got out, Naruto reassuringly pumped the hand of Hinata, surprisingly calming down the adrenaline that was about to rise in the beauty.

"May I ask why you are stopping us officer?" Naruto asked in fluent Italian as four officers exited the cars and looked at them, serious expressions on their faces Hinata raised another eyebrow. This man was full of surprises.

"We were wondering why you guys just left the alleyway. There has recently been a robbery and a murder and you two look suspicious," The officer said.

"Ha ha, sorry. My wife and I were heading off to our hotel. The front entrance seemed to be full of security guards," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand as he was holding Hinata's hand with his left. The officers looked at one another to see if they believed it before shrugging their shoulders.

The standoff lasted a while as the officer looked directly at the two and heard noise at the front entrance, stealing his attention. As he turned to see what was going on, he inclined his head, letting two of the officers make their way to the entrance to see what the issue was, relieving the building tension that was about to escalate.

"Be careful out here. There has been a lot of crime recently and we are hunting down the people responsible. Next time leave through the front entrance," The officer replied as they allowed the two to pass.

"Enjoy your Honeymoon," Said one of the officers, As Hinata hugged Naruto's arm, unknowingly causing a shock down his spine. The two looked at one another in the eyes for a moment as they stopped walking and smiled.

"We will," Hinata replied in Italian, lust and tension building in her grasp.

* * *

(The Next Morning- 09:00 Hours - Principe di Savoia- Hotel Suite)

Sunlight caressed the face of Naruto as he grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Instantly he was alert as he was under covers, naked and filled with contentedness. Looking across from him, he made eye contact with the beauty that he fell asleep next to after losing themselves to a night of anxiety, passion and completion of the day.

Naruto, as his friends would tell him. Was impulsive, brash and meant what he said. He usually went into a situation and thought about the consequences later. He had already made up his mind from the minute he woke up looking into her lilac eyes. He saw the gun she tried to hide in the club. He followed her eyes as she scoped out the room as well and also the change in her body language when the cops came. All he knew was that he wanted to see more of her.

Hinata, was more of a methodical thinker who planned things well in advance. She looked at every outcome and the possible consequences of the actions. She had already thought of the benefits and consequences of leaving that restaurant with a guy who had clearly been running away from the four men. Who was obviously not Italian, who looked amazing in the suit he had on but also knew some fighting styles and was in good shape if the abs she had kissed from last night were any indication. But today, she decided impulse would be something

"Marry-"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. Naruto looked at her, really looked at her. He knew nothing about her and she knew nothing about him. She didn't know that he was one of the best Assassins in the world and that he had just finished an assignment.

Hinata was looking at Naruto. Really looking at him and how he knew nothing about her being the #1 Assassin for her agency. He didn't know that she had just finished killing a man and simply ended up in the restaurant to relax after a long day of work.

Then they kissed.

* * *

 ** _I do not own any properties of Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Naruto or the locations stated in this story._ **


	2. Two Jobs

"So how was the wedding?" The therapist asked.

"Quick and small. Just how I wanted it. We got married out in Italy." Hinata replied, a fond smirk on her face that Naruto shared.

"I see. So, when you returned back to the states…"

"We moved in together." Naruto said.

"Nice three bedroom apartment in a cul-de-sac. Nice neighbors."

"I hate them," Naruto said bluntly, causing Hinata to bite her lip in anger and kick him in the shin with her right foot. Producing a groan of pain from Naruto.

"Tons of families and dogs-"

"I hate them too." Another kick and groan. Naruto recovered as he answered.

"And work was booming,"

* * *

( 14:00 - Manhattan, New York - Uchiha Residences- - 100th Floor -Penthouse Suite )

A man wearing charcoal grey pants and black socks laid on a King sized bed. He was hogtied, with chains on his hands and feet connected to the bed and his white shirt opened. He was currently staring in amazement at the beauty in front of him. His shoes were laid on the floor and his wallet, briefcase and suit jacket were on the chair on his right. On the table in front of a chair was a note with instructions to put each item on. To the left of the bed was a view of the city that would have anyone stop in awe. But he had his eyes on a different kind of beauty. A woman.

Dressed in a red silk dress, two spaghetti straps and stopping mid thigh, Red pumps and a red leather whip in her hand, Hinata smirked deviously at the man currently aroused in front of her.

"Are you ready for your punishment Hanzo?" She asked as she swayed to the bed. Stepping on the bed with her pumps, she stepped on his chest lightly with her left foot, driving the heel onto his chest, getting a groan of pain and sick pleasure from it.

"Mmmm, mmm, mmm" The man groaned out, waiting for the girl to get on with the night. He had never expected this from the phone number he found on his desk. Hanzo of the Salamander Trade was the biggest human and drug trafficker in the entire city. He had just finished his biggest trade of young girls when he got a little gift from one of the girls he had sold years ago who tracked him down. Wanting to thank him for his actions, she gave him this card and lo and behold, this vixen came into the room just the way he liked her. Young, and willing.

Hinata kneeled down on him before pulling out a black blindfold.

"I don't want you to look at me. I want you to feel me," She whispered as she tied it on him. Trailing her fingers down his chest and stopping at his waist, her devious face morphed into a blank look before she got up. Grabbing the black leather coat she came in the room with, she put it back on before walking over to the music player in the other room. Putting on smooth sensual music and turning the volume fully up, she pulled out an all white gun with a suppressor on it before speaking again.

"Don't move baby, I want you to be patient and wait for me to come back to you, slowly and give you what you been waiting for." She said seductively. The man moaned in expectation as he heard her footsteps coming closer. Feeling her on the right of him, he stiffened as her breath tickled his ear.

"Prepare for a feeling you will never forget,"

Hanzo stopped moving as he felt something shift, thinking it was her clothes dropping to the floor.

" _ **FRREHH**_ - _ **FREEHH**_ -"

A loud scream filled the room, drowned out by the music as Hanzo felt the bullets tear through his pelvic region, grinding his organs to dust and squirting blood all over the bed. Pain shot through his throbbing organs as the gun made its way over to his face.

The shots continued as Hinata placed the silencer directly over the hogtie.

"Know that your death has been delivered by the Kaguya Agency. See you in the afterlife,"

Releasing three shots into his mouth, instantly killing him. Hinata placed the gun back in the holster on the inside of her coat. Pulling out a phone she dialed a number before calling it and placing it on the man's chest as she picked up her bag and headed for the window.

As she opened the glass door, a blast of wind hit her face but she remained calm as she looked out 100 floors to the ground. Stepping on the ledge, she turned to see Hanzo's men enter with shock and anger on their face. Seeing her look at them, trench coat blowing in the wind, Hinata blew them a kiss…

And promptly stepped off the ledge to her apparent death.

The men ran out immediately to see if she fell.

Only to receive three bullets to the face, instantly killing the men who looked over the ledge. Hinata climbed out of the window cleaner bosun chair that was perched right on the window of the 99th Floor.

Flipping back on the ledge, Hinata ducked a swing from the remaining men. Spitting a razor from her mouth into her right hand, she came back up and she sent a horizontal slash at the man's neck as blood erupted from the cut. As he dropped, she was already making her way over to the man about to shoot at her with his weapon as she grabbed his wrist with her left hand and twisting his wrist, resulting in a loud crack that echoed out into the afternoon sky.

He had no time to scream as Hinata released the magazine from his gun and stuffed it down his throat before also cutting his throat open. She grabbed his body and used it as a shield, as the men in front of her opened fire, placing bullet wounds in the man in front of her. Hinata grabbed her gun and was letting off rounds with amazing accuracy as she shot the man shooting from the foot of the bed in the head and followed up with a shot to the man on her left by the table, shooting him in the jugular as he crumbled onto the table. Giving the dead man in front of her a spartan kick while retrieving the gun magazine in his mouth, she reloaded and threw the empty magazine at a man entering the room, catching him in the stomach, releasing the air from his lungs. He had no time to recover as he looked up and was rammed in the face from the flying knee Hinata hit him with. As he ricocheted off the door and onto the ground, he lifted his head up and right into the chamber of her gun. As she released a bullet, she turned around, not even bothering to watch the last man breathe his last. Walking to the mini fridge, she took a shot of Tanqueray to the head before waiting a minute.

The sound of a cart entered as a woman with pink hair and green eyes came in with a house cleaning uniform on.

"Haruno," Hinata said as she placed her drink down and took off her black trench, soaked in blood.

"Hinata," Sakura replied as she pulled out a new coat from under the cart and handed it to her. Hinata placed the coat on and placed the gun into a plastic bag that Sakura also pulled out.

"It's about 2:30. Don't you have a dinner to prepare for?" Asked Sakura with a smile on her face. Hinata looked at the time and her eyes widened as she took off the shoes that was also soaked in blood and tossed them in the second plastic bag. Grabbing a pair of sneakers from inside the cart, Hinata placed them on and ran back outside and retrieved the bag with her, Running to the elevator, Hinata said a quick thank you and passed the other three 'house cleaners' making their way in.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said as the elevator...

* * *

(Chicago- 14:30)

Closed, Naruto stood wearing black denim and dirty white vans with a black t- shirt and a herringbone wool jacket making its way down to the basement. He also wore a bus driver cap with a burnt orange scarf and black shades, covering his eyes. Slapping his cheeks to get geared up for the mission, he pulled out a bottle of Ketel One Vodka in a black bag in his right hand, opened it and drank half of the contents. Grimacing from the aftertaste, he spilled some on the floor before morphing his face from the cold and calm visage into a heavily inebriated drunkard as he stumbled out of the elevator.

"Where is the party? I got the drinks baby!" Naruto bellowed out, drawing everyone's eyes upon him as he stumbled through the room. He stopped as he noticed two men in black suits approaching him. The room was small, as he was five steps from the fire red walls on his left and five to his right. Two cameras were posted at the ceiling. On the other side of those walls were two more security guards in black suits watching him, one reaching for his gun in the left side of his blazer. Directly in front of him were steps that led to the center of the room where a card game (poker), was going on and his target, Kazuku, a known weapons dealer and bounty hunter was seated, wearing a red velvet jacket, white shirt and an ascot. On the left and right of Kazuku were two well dressed men also playing the game. Behind Kazuku was a full bar with the bartender obviously reaching for his shotgun. Above the bar was a TV playing a sports game.

Now that he had a scope of the camera and every weapon, he focused on Kazuku. Knowing the target was most important to every mission. If there was one thing known to all, it was that Kazuku appreciated one thing more than weapons, girls and fine clothing.

Money.

"Is that a card game? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, You're ugly. HA!" Naruto said, continuing to make a scene in front of Kazuku and the other two men in front of him at the table. As the guards apprehended Naruto and began dragging him to the elevator, Naruto yelled the one thing that got him at the table instantly.

"I got $20,000.00 and you're kicking me out?" Pulling out a a neatly stacked pack of a thousand dollars from his inside pocket, the guards let him go and allowed him to stagger to the table. Waving the money in the air like an airplane, he sat down on the empty chair directly across from Kazuku at the table and crashed the money into the pile of chips already in the middle. Picking up a card and looking at them closely, inadvertently showing the table his card, a red King of Hearts, Naruto smiled and hiccuped.

"Deal me in?"

Kazuku stared at him, the silence making everyone uncomfortable. After a moment a wide smile spread across the hunter's face.

"Let's play."

* * *

(Chicago- 16:43 Hours)

"And then I pulled out this little frog wallet, and it had nothing in it," The table busted out in laughter as the card game continued. Naruto clapped the man to his right on the back in jest, as he lost yet another hand. Through many cups of alcohol and many hands lost, and money too, Naruto had eased the minds and attitudes of everyone at the table.

By losing every single hand. He had lost about $8,000.00 with no signs of stopping.

"What do you do to be losing all this money?" Kazuku asked finally, exasperated by how much the young kid sucked. In all of his years of living he had to say this moment couldn't have been any better. This kid had to have been the worst. As his the men on the left and right folded out of the round, Kazuku put all his chips in as he knew he had a nice hand. The table currently held a 5 and 6 of spades, a Jack of Hearts, a Queen of heats and a 7 of diamonds. Placing his hand down, revealing a straight flush, Kazuku watched the cheerful demeanor of the boy in front of him drop to one of grit and poise.

Smirking at the question. Naruto took another glass of vodka to his head and broke the glass to the floor, which is what he had been doing to the other three he ordered.

"That's simple Kazuku my man. I am..."

As this Naruto waved his hands in the air back and forth like he was at a concert before slamming them on the table, a move which was ignored by most of the security and bartender as he had been making noise since he came in.

"A magician," Naruto said. Kazuku laughed as he got up to collect his earnings.

"Ah-ah-ah." Naruto said, stopping him as he arms were out to scoop all the money and chips back to him.

Naruto slowly moved back and forth, making a noise as if he was a magician, filling the room with oohs and aahs.

"I am going to make this hand..."

Naruto flipped one card over, revealing a 10 of hearts and then following it up with a King and an A of hearts. A Royal flush.

Instantly Naruto picked up the five cards and with a flick of the wrist a card was lodged in neck of the two men at the table, blood spilling down their shirt, Naruto pushed back off the table, two kunai slipping through the coat he was wearing and into his hand. Throwing them, they entered the throats of the two security guards in the corners of the room. Flipping over, he crashed the chair onto the back of the guard behind him and grabbed his gun in the left pocket before shooting at the other guard and killing him with a headshot using the chest of the guard, putting a hole through him. Turning the guard he dropped and watched as the guard was blasted apart by the shotgun in the bartenders hand. Naruto picked up a piece of glass and threw it at the bartender, catching him in the eye, causing him to shoot wildly, inadvertently clipping Kazuku in the back. Naruto waited until he emptied his round and then Shot him in the head and throat to end his misery. As everyone bled out or laid dead in the room, Naruto walked up to Kazuku calmly and began collecting all the money from the table, placing it into his pockets.

"Ironic really, all five hearts. Sadly, none of those hearts you used in order to live to the age of 101 will make a difference right now," Naruto said as he turned away, holding the gun behind him and pulling the trigger. With three shots into the head of Kazuku the man died.

Entering the elevator, Naruto looked at the TV game and smiled as the goalie missed the ball, allowing the other team to score and the #1 Best player in the world, Uchiha Sasuke ran around the field in celebration.

"Go Sasuke."

* * *

(19:00 Hours- Uzumaki Residence- San Diego, California. )

Naruto pulled into the driveway in a black Audi A3 Sedan. Seeing his wife's car already in the garage to the right, a silver Mercedes E55, He pulled into the garage and exited the car, looking at his reflection to see if he got out all the blood from his hands and out of his hair. Feeling satisfied with his appearance, he went to the back seat, and pulled out a bag and closed the door as he made his way inside.

"Honey I'm home!"

Hinata entered the room with an white and mint striped apron and a lavender dress. Her hair was down and stopped at her shoulder.

"Hey! How was work?"

"It was good. Went out with the boys for a drink, had a couple of shots." Naruto replied as they shared a kiss.

" Your day?"

"It was great! did some interior designing in New York, then flew back here to cook you your favorite food." She said.

"Really?" Naruto said as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again.

"Would it be you?" He asked huskily, causing her to giggle as he kissed her neck.

"No silly, Miso Ramen." She said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned some more, causing Hinata's heart to jump.

"Excellent. Hope you didn't get desert then." He said as he put a bag in her hand. Hinata looked inside and squealed in joy as she examined some cinnamon rolls inside.

"Well, let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed as they made their way to the table, spirited in their conversation and full of half-truths about their jobs.

* * *

"What about family? Did they ask about the marriage?" The therapist asked.

Naruto groaned and Hinata giggled.

"Of course."

* * *

(Namikaze Residence - Backyard- Kyoto, Japan)

Naruto was currently getting his arm twisted. By twist, I mean an armbar, he was also gritting his teeth in pain. Now the victim could fully understand why this was happening. But to watch his father sipping champagne in a white silk bathrobe, flames adorning the bottom, on the other side of the field in bunny slippers and a smile, was pretty disheartening.

Naruto screamed in pain before the person let up, rolling backwards and on their knees before throwing themselves at Naruto, sending punches to his face three times swiftly and consecutively, breaking his nose and chocking him on the floor while slamming his head onto the grass.

"YOU GOT MARRIED TO A GIRL WE DON'T EVEN KNOW AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL US!" Kushina Uzumaki- Namikaze yelled, whaling on her idiot son with her husband and ex- Assassin Minato Namikaze watching on in mirth.

"You have to admit Naruto, you should have known this would happen," Said Minato in the midst of the swing fest his wife was inflicting upon their child. This was nothing out of the norm as Naruto and his mother were known to show their love and appreciation for one another with their fist.

A red faced Naruto looked at the entrance to the backyard to find a nervous Hinata walk in with a big bag of gifts in her hand. She looked amazing to him. Wearing a long white band collar shirt that stopped mid shin with grey leggings and white wedges, She wore a white denim jacket over it and was red in the face at the entire scene.

Kushina followed his eye sight and finally let go as Naruto was seconds away from seeing the light. Kicking him in the belly one more time for good measure, eliciting a groan form the blonde and a massive gulp of air.

Minato looked at the arrival and narrowed his eyes even as a smile appeared on his face. This girl was a lot more than an interior design. He had seen her before. But if this was the woman his son chose to marry, he could see nobody better than another Assassin.

"You must be Hinata!" The man said as he made his way over to her. Hinata nodded shyly and at a loss for words at the scene, gave him the bag she was holding.

"F-for you." She whispered. When Naruto told her that his family was eccentric she really had no idea what he meant. Growing up with her family, she wasn't used to seeing a mother choking her son on the grass but not really applying much pressure, she was obviously holding back and Naruto was simply allowing it. She had witnessed the telltale signs of a counter in his actions as he had his hands under the palms of his mother's hands to break the hold but he didn't.

Letting the thought pass as he probably did karate growing up, Hinata gathered herself and smiled.

"O ai dekite kōeidesu, Namikaze-san(It is a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san)," She said fluidly in Japanese with a both Naruto and Kushina as he had no idea she spoke the language.

"Anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu? (You speak Japanese)?" Naruto asked. Hinata winked.

"I was born speaking my native language Naruto-kun." She said in English teasingly. Naruto's face morphed from shock to proud.

"See mother, I told you she was amazing." Naruto said getting up off the floor, his brown leather coat, white and burnt orange striped shirt and olive cargo pants with brown boots full of dirt from the ground tussle he had recently been involved in.

Kushina walked over and grabbed Hinata in a strong hug.

"Oh it's so lovely to meet my Son's beautiful wife!" Kushina chirped as she spun the poor girl around.

Minato walked over to Naruto and clapped him on the back.

"You chose an amazing girl son, I'm proud of you." Minato said, tapping him on the back three times. Naruto looked at his father in surprise and instantly smiled and side hugged his father as the two continued to look on at the scene of Kushina dragging Hinata inside to make tea.

"Thank you,"

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review. It could be as simple as:**_

 _ **" Good Story,"**_

 _ **Or even a :**_

 _ **" Your story is trash."**_

 _ **Every review counts. The more reviews, the better chance that people will come across it. Until next chapter.  
**_


	3. Three People

(McCollough Mountains Range, Las Vegas - 15:00 Hours)

"This place is just too hot for its own good," Naruto Uzumaki said as he laid onto the sand looking through the scope of his weapon at the extraction point about 3 miles from him. He wore an olive tank top and tan cargo pants with an orange bandana around his head under a camo colored helmet and black goggles around his neck. On his feet were brown boots that stopped mid shin and olive socks to protect his toes. He was currently on a mission to apprehend this big informant for his agency. He was to take the guy and drop him off in a suite on the strip . His team would take care of the rest.

Behind Naruto was a deep trench where he set up shop as he was a couple miles from where his target would arrive. There was already a black van there waiting to transport the guy so all he had to do was wait for the man to come. As he waited, Naruto just couldn't help but think about how much he loved his life. He has a beautiful wife that his parents adored. A nice job killing bad people that the FBI, CIA and other agencies couldn't touch and he had a wife that travelled more than he did. He was also the best in his group of twelve. The 'Jinchuriki Conglomerate' was comprised of 12 of the world's best and brightest Assassins. While he would usually be doing this job with Gaara, one of his best friends, the man was currently retired and out of the field as he was now Vice President of the organization with his Godfather running the entire show. They had most recently been taking out this criminal organization called "Akatsuki," So far, Kazuku and Hidan had been taken out but this next person was one of the secret members who knew a lot more than he let on.

As he watched three black Yukons pull into the transport spot, Naruto got up. Slinging the weapon he had on him, A M4A1 carbine with red dot scope, he jumped down into the trenches and placed on a weapons belt on his waist. On the left was a Desert Eagle with three magazines for reloading and on the right were a handful of throwing knifes and a wicked jagged blade with an orange handle.

"Rather safe than sorry," he mumbled. Getting on the bike and starting the engine,he put on some wireless earphones and put the volume all the way up to get his adrenaline going. As loud Heavy Metal began drumming in his ears, he placed the goggles on his neck over his eyes, his sight instantly changing as the shades activated, giving him a view of the body heat signatures going off in the Yukon cars.

"9 people …"

* * *

(5. 9 Miles away from extraction point)

"Per car…"

Hinata Uzumaki sat on a lawn chair with her legs crossed sipping wine as she peered through her binoculars. Dressed in a straw hat with green cargo shorts and a white tank top under a cream linen robe and brown sandals, she was relaxing as she knew there was no rush at all for these men. They would take the target, place him in the car and she would be right there to kill all of them and then she would take the target's dead carcass and deliver him to her agents currently waiting at the airstrip in the city.

Sipping her wine, she was ecstatic. Today was the three year anniversary of her marriage to her husband and she could not wait to get back home to him. She loved the fact that he traveled so much as a sports agent. He was always coming home from these trips worn out and tired, she didn't know that he took an investment in training with his athletes, and he had many clients that ranged from Boxers, to MMA Fighters to even swordsman, if the cuts he would come in with every now and again were any indication.

He was even willing to accept the fact that she took ' Classes' daily to train her body and stay in shape, as she would come home littered in cuts too. When she told him she would be helping to decorate a new hotel opening in Las Vegas, he smiled and said he would be in Vegas too! They arranged for dinner and a show later in the evening as they knew the other was busy doing their job. As the cars pulled up to the meeting point, Hinata finished her wine before throwing the glass over her, letting it fall behind her. It was sand, nobody would be over here anyway.

As she prepared her set up, dropping the binoculars around her neck and moving her sinper rifle into position of the awaiting vehicle, she took a knee and lifted back up the binoculars, running down the men in the car using the sonar power feature to detect heart beat rhythms, allowing her to identify everyone.

"Total of 27 men, my target is…"

* * *

"Located in the second car, looks like he's…" Naruto remarked as he looked at the group from the dirt bike.

* * *

"Sleeping, most likely drugged…" Hinata saw through her scope as his head was swaying with the direction of the car.

* * *

"Well ok." Naruto started the engine up.

* * *

"Time..." Said Hinata as she crouched down on the nice blanket she placed in front of her weapon.

* * *

"To get moving" Hinata and Naruto unknowingly uttered at the same time as Naruto revved up his dirt bike and began making his way down from the hills he was currently perched in and Hinata released her safety to begin shooting.

As Hinata was beginning to get her shooting on, she suddenly looked 8 miles away to see a figure on a dirt bike doing flips and tricks. She would've passed it off as a guy doing stunts practicing if it wasn't for the M4A1 on his back. It was obvious she was not the only person doing this mission. Nonplussed, she began humming a song to herself. Hinata got off the ground and walked back to the white tent she had perched up. Looking to her left, she found what she was looking for and grabbed a long olive tin crate before dragging it outside. Opening the lid, she began setting up the rocket launcher before lifting it onto her right shoulder, Looking into the scope attached, she found the next area he was sure to land and without hesitation fired off the rocket, watching it make its way to the man interrupting her mission.

" Uncouth men interrupting a woman's job. How unfitting." She mumbled as she put down the launcher, dropped down and crawled to her already mounted sniper rifle. She immediately began firing off rounds at the men looking at the explosion, killing three out of the 27 consecutively with headshots. The men were in the middle of moving the man, currently dressed in a black suit white a white shirt and a black linen bag over his head, to the black van when the explosion interrupted the transfer. The men placed their charge in the black van and instantly began driving off.

Or they would have if the tires didn't just pop, causing the van to swerve in the sand and flip over, sending the occupants tumbling around as the car tumbled three times before landing on its side.

* * *

( Miles away- seconds before)

Naruto was having a great time as he jumped and flipped in the air of his dirt bike. He watched the men begin to extract his target and began making his way over. As he was half a mile away, his goggles warned him of an incoming heat signature approaching fast. Turning, he immediately witnessed the grenade coming his way and jumped off the bike. A loud explosion occurred as he was sent flying many feet into the air and landing on his back, the gun on his back digging into his skin. As his ears rang and blood dripped from the side of his face from one of the pieces of his bike slamming into his face.

Naruto tried to gain his bearings as the sound slowly came back to his up, Naruto stumbled back into the sand again as he was disoriented. After counting to 60, Naruto's blood began pumping as he pulled his weapon from off of his back, crouched down into the ground, immersed in the smoke, effectively blinding him from being seen and aimed at the lady currently shooting at his target.

"I got a treat for you buttercup," He growled as he took the safety off of the grenade launcher to his weapon and aimed for the tent. While initially he thought to just fire at her, he decided to make her suffer the loss of all of her equipment and with her being close to the site, the reverberation would send her body rocketing away.

"I'll come back for you to finish you off doll. For now let daddy handle…" Firing off the launcher, he chuckled in glee as he watched the girl currently about to execute his target stop the pull of her trigger to look up at the rapidly approaching grenade coming her way. Hinata scrambled to her feet and jumped down the sandhills, causing her to tumble and roll through the sand as a loud blast reverberated throughout the desert land as her tent was torn to smithereens. Naruto's loud laughter died down as he witnessed a Yukon high tailing it out of range. Growling at his misfortune. He cut his losses and began running back to his trench, focused on telling his crew his assignment was a bust.

The first in his illustrious career ever.

( Meanwhile)

The first in her illustrious career ever. A failure. Thanks to some guy blowing up her tent ruining her focus of the mission at hand. It was obvious he was there for something. Whether if it was to kill her target or capture him it didn't matter. All that mattered was that when she recovered from her clearly dislocated right shoulder, broken right rib and the glass that ended up piercing her left leg, she would find that man and put a bullet in him. Watching the man run up the hills like a man possessed, she gave him credit for having a very strong body and legs to take on that kind of an incline. She took in everything with her eyes before they widened.

"Is that an orange bandana on his head?" Hinata instantly thought of her husband but dispelled it after a while. While he was in Vegas, she was well aware that he was looking into the new stadium project. Still, she pulled out her phone and called him as she had to make sure he was there.

Naruto, finally making it to his trench, began packing away everything as quickly as possible. He had to get out of here. He knew that agent wasn't down and out and he needed to get to his handler to let him know what happened. As he finished packing and headed to the Wrangler hidden from view, his phone rang. Looking at the name on the phone, he smiled as he answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hey honey, just wondering where you were. I just finished my meeting ad figured I would give you a call to see if we are still on for the night." Hinata asked, looking at the man who also just happened to be on the phone. As she got up and began trekking towards her hidden suv, she watched as the man hung up the phone just as her husband replied.

* * *

"Oh we just finished over here. I am currently looking at the possible field. It's going to be a lot of construction to be done. Would you like some pictures? Maybe we can get you to interior design the inside of the suites! That would be awesome no?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. Hinata let out a shaky sigh as she felt relief that the man was not her husband as she watched him get into the car and drive off, obviously to tell his team he failed the mission.

"...hello?"

"Oh, sorry honey. Uhm, why don't you show me the pictures tonight over dinner," Hinata said as she threw one of the grenades she carried in her cargo pants over her head as she walked.

"I'll talk to you later one of my assistants just fell, Loveyoubye," hanging up, she strode with purpose over to the car as a blast reverberated, blowing whatever remained from that assassin's' bomb to a bigger crater of dust and lack of evidence. She had a new job. Find the man that ruined her record.

Then kill him.

* * *

(Moments later)

Naruto banged his hand multiple times on the steering wheel and screamed in a rage as he took off down the highway back to Vegas. This dumb woman ruined his streak! This was to be mission 100. He would have been the #1 agent since his mother to come along and complete 100 successful assignments. But no, some blue haired girl with a sun hat came along and messed him up. He would be looking through all of his connects to find that blue hair and he would be putting a bullet right between those eyes. While he couldn't make out her entire frame, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere.

Not to mention his friend just called him saying his wife was asking for him. It always helped to have someone actually doing your side job who knew how to impersonate you. Now that that was taken care of he had one objective.

Find this girl that ruined his perfect record.

Then kill her.

* * *

( 17:00 Hours, Westgate Casino - Lobby)

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE CHAMPAGNE!" Yelled a white haired older guy, He was quite a man, with a grey suit and white button down and really long spiky hair down to his back. With a green and red striped tie and a handkerchief of frogs slugs and snakes in his chest pocket, Jiraiya laughed aloud as he stood at the craps table, two girls on his left and right laughing with him.

"Blow on the dice baby, wish me luck!" He said to the girl on his right, as she blew, Jiraiya rolled them in his hand before looking at the girl on his left.

"Good luck," She whispered. Jiraiya smiled as he threw the dice. As the table erupted in loud cheering and celebration, Jiraiya decided to bow out as he collected his earnings and placed three big chips in the girls hand.

"Good luck always runs in the family doll,"

"Not today." Said a gruff voice. Jiraiya turned to see his Godson sulking as he leaned on the slots, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was just as dapper as him with a navy blue double breasted suit and a white t-shirt underneath. On his feet were brown suede double monk straps and a black faced watch with an orange band on his wrist. The only shiny piece of jewelry was the wedding band on his finger. If one would've looked closely, they would notice that he seem to be leaning more on his left and was keeping him right arm very close to his body. Obviously an injury.

Instantly falling in step with Jiraiya, who excused himself from the ladies and made his way to cash out. His grinning visage melted into one of stoic appraisal.

"I looked at my sources, what I found is not good," Jiraiya said bluntly.

"Hit me." Naruto said. Jiraiya shook his head, letting him know that this was not the time for this discussion.

Receiving his money in a briefcase, Jiraiya handed it over to Naruto, gaining a raised eye from the boy.

"Wedding gift," Jiraiya said. Naruto smirked and nodded as they left to find a better place to talk.

* * *

(17:00- Blue Man Group Backstage Office )

The Irony of meeting in a place named after blue men and her entire organization being an all women's movement was something that always made Hinata laugh. Entering the office, she ignored the greetings and went straight to the restroom. Closing the door, she flushed the toilet and held it for ten seconds and let go as the room began moving, the entire bathroom going down like an elevator. The movement continued on for a few seconds, slowly descending into darkness before the bathroom stopped moving. UNdeterred, Hinata exited the bathroom and ended up in a completely new room all white with twenty women , ten on the left and ten on the right, on computers typing away or on the phone with different agents. Directly across from her was a massive screen of the world with pictures of current agents either running, fighting, or killing their assignments. Looking at all of it was an albino lady looking at everything with a blank expression on her face. She wore a white business suit with white high heels. Her hair went down her back and she turned to the left and inclined her head, obviously calling her #1 Agent over.

Hinata, wearing a grey skirt with a lavender linen button down tucked in and purple suede high heels made her way over. After returning from her failed mission and getting patched up, she was being asked to wear a sling as she had dislocated her arm but refused as he husband would've been way too much if he ever laid eyes on her being injured.

The two stood in silence as they watched the screen for a moment before Kaguya turned and made eye contact with one of the people on the computer. Nodding her head, An image of her target and only failure popped up.

"Zetsu, was successfully delivered into the hands of our competition," Kaguya stated with no emotion behind her voice.

"I know. I am here for the identity of the man who ruined my successful mission rate. I want him," Hinata said, her tone sending shivers down the backs of the people who heard her and a frown on Kaguya.

Kaguya was fully aware of just who interrupted her mission and knew she could not interfere with this one. The boy was way too good or powerful to send any of her ladies upon him. Deciding to let Hinata come across it herself, she fibbed.

"He goes by the name Kitsune in many circles. He is a prominent member of another group called the "Jinchuriki Conglomerate."

Hinata nodded. If there was any group that was as formidable as the group she was in, it was them. Not to mention a few of the members from the Kaguya Agency used to be apart of the Jinchuriki Conglomerate, knowing Yugito and Fu to be past members. If her Intel was correct, there wasn't a lot of knowledge on who the members were.

"The power of human sacrifice," Hinata murmured to herself.

"What is the bounty on his head?" Kaguya turned her head slightly to see that storm brewing in her great-granddaughter's face. Unseen by Hinata, Kaguya smirked to herself.

'I cannot wait to see them go at it actually'

"100 Million Ryo Dead."

Hinata's eyes widened. That was the exact amount her head was worth.

"Give me a name and a picture and I will do the rest," Hinata said with resolve in her town.

Kaguya shook her head, clearing the screen and relieving the agent helping her of her task.

"Follow me."

(Meanwhile- Rooftop)

"She goes by the alias Usagi. She is the #1 Agent in the Kaguya Agency with over 99 confirmed kills. You just ruined her number 100 kill. So most likely, she is looking for you," Jiraiya said, leaning on the rails that protected the two from the long drop down to the ground but also gave them a view of Las Vegas.

Naruto took the information in with a smug look on his face.

"The feeling is mutual. This was to be my three digit kill," Naruto said. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you?" Jiraiya said as he chuckled softly. The chuckles turned to full blown laughter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Placing it on naruto's chest as he walked off he said his final piece.

"Don't worry about this mission. Make up for it by dealing with this situation first. You best believe you will have your hands full. Good luck," Jiraiya said as he walked away.

Naruto grabbed the envelope and opened it. His face morphed into surprise and then shock as he registered just what he was looking at.

" **NANI?!"**

* * *

Hinata sat and looked at Kaguya in shock.

* * *

(Caesar's Palace- 20:00 Hours- Penthouse Suite)

Naruto came in to hear piano music playing and to see dim lights in their shared suite. Removing his Gray suit jacket, A 9MM handgun behind him and tucked into his pants, he removed the gun and placed it inside the coat. Placing the coat on the coat rack and entering the dining room, he made his way inside to see his wife of 3 years waiting for him with a lavender cashmere sweater and navy skirt that stopped mid shin. On her neck was the fox pendant he gave to her last year.

"Happy Anniversary sweetie," Hinata said. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek and pulled the chair back, allowing her to sit down.

"How was work?" Naruto asked as he eased himself into his seat, doing well to hide the grimace as his legs throbbed.

"It was great, the view was amazing. Cannot wait to begin making my alterations. So many things to cut out unfortunately," Hinata said as if talking about the weather.

Naruto nodded and took a sip of his water.

"How was yours? Was there any sand in the stadium?" She asked sweetly as she began eating the food in front of her.

Naruto shrugged and took another sip of his water, inwardly freaking out before coming up with a reply and a counter.

"Place is good, construction is coming along. There was sand everywhere. You know I prefer a more hands on approach so I helped out. These hands are useful for a lot of things, as I'm sure you know." Naruto said. He had to be pretty careful in his information gathering. He was well aware that he was in her domain. She most definitely had time to prepare the suite as he just got in since the morning.

Naruto smiled.

 _'Two can play that game cutie,'_

"It's been a long day, let's start drinking." Naruto said as he walked over and removed the wine from the bowl in the middle of the table, using the napkin by her to begin to pour the drink.

"Let's have a toast,"

The bottle slipped out of his hands...

and was caught immediately by Hinata quickly. Inching his eyebrows, he watched as the bottle was released and crashed to the floor. The sound of the broken glass springing the two into action.

Hinata reached under the table and pulled out...

* * *

"Surprise!" Naruto and Hinata both shouted, presenting the other with a gift box, in Naruto's pocket and under Hinata's chair at the same time.

Naruto laughed and scratched his head.

"I thought I got you this year,"

Hinata shook her head in a negative,

"You know I always move faster." She said, sticking her tongue out in jest.

Naruto opened his present to find a new Phone for his clients and Hinata opened hers to find a new dress.

"Put it on, we're going to a show," Naruto said with a wink. Hinata nodded and made her way to the bedroom.

"I need some help." She said huskily. Naruto smiled. Taking a swig of the wine, he left the glass and brought the bottle as he chased after her, her laughter echoing throughout the halls of the room.

* * *

 _Naruto opened the envelope to find the next mission and parameters. Looking at his target, Gatou of the Gatou Industries, who he had to kill by next Saturday at 8pm on the dot, his eyes widened at the amount of zeroes on his bounty._

 _WHAT!_

* * *

 _Kaguya sat down and got straight to the point._

 _"Your father wants to meet your husband."_

 _Hinata's sat and looked at Kaguya in shock. She had not been in contact with her family for years since they decided to elect her younger sister as the head of the Hyuga clan. She made sure to separate herself from the clan since she picked up the title of an assassin just in case anyone ever got a hold of her information._

 _"When?"_

 _"Next Saturday, you will head to Westchester, New York. We expect you to be there at 8pm." Kaguya said as if she was giving parameters for a mission._

 _Hinata turned nervous at this. Her family was a lot different from Naruto's family and she could only hope that there would be nothing said to get Naruto angry._

 _"Will you be there?" Hinata asked meekly. It was only in front of her great-grandmother that she would could allow her mask to drop and show her emotions and doubts._

 _Kaguya smiled._

 _"Of course. Dismissed. You have a dinner to prepare. Enjoy your anniversary and I look forward to meeting your husband."_

* * *

 _(Deserts, Outside of City Limits)_

Jiraiya Got out of his car and made his way over to the Parked limousine car waiting for him. Getting inside he sat across from Kaguya, who was currently sipping wine.

The two looked at each other for a few moments before Jiraiya Reached for a wine glass. Kaguya poured him a drink and the two sipped before getting to business.

"I imagine you got the contract too?" She said. Jiraiya nodded.

"Rejected it immediately," He said.

"I too destroyed the contract. However..." Kaguya handed Jiraiya the file, allowing him to look at just who accepted the hit.

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief.

"I feel very sorry for them," He said sadly.

Kaguya nodded her head.

"I do too. They won't last 3 months."

The two continued talking, as Jiraiya's folder had one name as the agency that accepted the hit out.

'Akatsuki'

* * *

 **Need those reviews to continue to filter in. It provides me motivation. One word reviews are fine too. "Good," or "Bad" or "How?" something to let me know I'm doing a job well done.**

 **Working on other possible stories and finishing up other ones. I really like the idea of modernizing Naruto so I might do a Naruto/Ino one soon. We shall see. The idea is ruminating.**

 **Give me some ideas of who you would like to see in a modern world.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
